


For Your Entertainment

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Loki knows how to put on a show, M/M, Music, Tony can appreciate a showman when he sees one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is that a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You know I’m always happy to see you Stark, especially like this.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Tony appreciates Loki's newest career move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Adam Lambert 'For Your Entertainment'

As a showman Tony Stark could appreciate this. Bright lights, blaring music, fireworks, a stage drenched in glitter – this was his world. From the cradle to his rebirth in blood and flame and tech he had been raised to be a performer, an entertainer, a transporter of marvels to the masses. In the process he has learnt how to appreciate a true show of glitz and glamour; he has learnt how to recognise a fellow showman.  
  
Loki, dressed in another outfit of leather and highlights of metal, has full command of the room. Every note, every glance, every twitch of his fingers is calculated to send the teenagers below him into fits of ecstasy, of lust, of a gaping need for _more_. He has them eating out of the palm of his hand, has them ready to drop to their knees and worship him until their throats are raw and their joints are crippled by arthritis. There isn’t a living creature in the club who isn’t enthralled, who isn’t ready to sign away their freedom for a night with the man with the poisonous green eyes.  
  
Tony Stark isn’t ashamed to be numbered among those creatures. He is the only one in the room who knows who Loki is, who knows what he’s done, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t heavily attracted to him right now. When the god is wrapped around a microphone, when he is putting on a show meant to entertain rather than slaughter, Tony can’t help but wonder what other uses he might put that mouth to. Watching Loki’s adoring fans reach for him, scream his name, even rub against each other for a little friction – it takes Tony’s mind to places he knows it really shouldn’t go. Dirty places full of screaming and begging and a deep sense of satisfaction. Discreetly, Tony palms the bulge in his pants, his eyes still glued to the spectacle that is Loki singing and charming the crowd with the ease of a pro.  
  
“Enjoying the show Mr Stark?”  
  
Tony freezes at the familiar voice whispering in his ear. He turns slowly, a cocky grin plastered across his face by the time he meets Loki’s gaze. “Let me guess – the you up on the stage is an illusion?”  
  
“Indeed,” Loki purrs. “Once I spotted you in your condition I felt it prudent to make my move before you scurried away.”  
  
“Condition?”  
  
In one smooth movement Loki has him pressed against the wall. The god parts Tony’s legs and leans against his crotch, his leer growing as Tony is unable to suppress a small keen of pleasure. “I believe the mortal expression is: is that a pen in your pocket or are you simply happy to see me?”

“You know I’m always happy to see you – and to beat your ass back into a prison cell.”  
  
The sardonic leer doesn’t leave Loki’s lips as he murmurs, “Wouldn’t you rather ‘beat my ass’ somewhere more private?”  
  
“Nope, definitely not, I don’t know where you got that idea,” Tony rambles as he fights off all the delicious scenarios that image conjures.  
  
Loki spins them so that Tony can once again see the god’s illusion. He attempts to tear his gaze away but Loki, pressed against his back, grasps his chin and forces him to watch. Tony gulps, because his arousal hasn’t abated, has possibly even grown stronger following this unexpected turn of events.  
  
“What is it about this that inflames your loins Stark? Is it that all these young souls are at my mercy? Any one of them would willingly give themselves to me; is that what fills you with such desires?” Loki nips playfully at Tony’s neck and whispers, “I have you at my mercy Stark. Would you like me to satisfy your desires?”  
  
The arm around Tony’s waist shifts as his belt is unbuckled. Tony doesn’t say a word as his pants are unzipped and a cool hand reaches into his underwear. His eyes are locked onto the illusion on stage, onto the writhing bodies at its feet, and as much as he knows he shouldn’t want this such knowledge doesn’t stop him from thrusting into Loki’s hand. The god works him in time with the pounding beat of the music, and it isn’t long before the pressure builds and spills into his pants. Tony leans back against Loki’s chest, catches his breath, and notices something pressing into his lower back.  
  
“Is that a pen in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
  
“You know I’m always happy to see you Stark, especially like this,” the god returns with a deep smugness. “Now be a good boy and stay put. I have a show to conclude and I’m not quite finished with you yet.”  
  
Tony stumbles back into the wall as Loki replaces his illusion on stage. The god winks devilishly at him before turning to the band behind him. The band nods and the chords of the final song are released into the eager crowd. Tony practically vibrates as the music hits him, as he recognises the tune, as the lyrics mixed with Loki’s promising grin rekindles his arousal. For the merest second he contemplates calling Thor and telling him he’s found his wayward brother. Then he recalls the feeling of Loki getting off on him getting off watching Loki control the crowd. He decides calling Thor would be a bad idea, and instead focuses on Loki, his lyrics, and all his dirty promises.  
  
 _Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_  
 _Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_  
 _I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_  
 _Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name._


End file.
